We can't win them all
by Fuzzy footie pajamas
Summary: Yuri has just come home from a compition. And he is beyond livid over the results. He worked hard and he just can't seem to catch a break. So Yuuri decides to try and help him relax, as best he can. Slight age regression/ABDL. Not YuurixYuri (Request)


**This was a request on my Tumblr page, and I've decided to post it here as well. This is the first time I've written anything for Yuuri on ice. I hope it came out well! Fudge. I have a lot of trouble writing about characters like Yurio being in little space. So he might not have seemed so regressed in this story. But I did my best!  
** **By the way,** _ **vstavay**_ **means 'wake up' and** _ **durachit**_ **means 'fool.'**

"Move it!" Yuri demanded, pushing his way past the skaters that had gathered in the hall. The scores were posted now right? They just had to be. Sweat gently beaded on his forehead. He knew that he hadn't exactly given the best performance just now, but perhaps it would be overlooked. It wasn't often that he lost his footing and fell like he had. But that wasn't his fault! He was just a bit sore from the rigorous practice from earlier, that was all.

Yuri stared up at the scores, teeth grit and eyes wide in disbelief. Sixth place? How the hell had he gotten sixth place?! This was a joke right? There was no way this was right. He had done his very best, and he did not deserve sixth place. Not by a long shot. He growled in anger and swore as he kicked the wall.

"Yuri!" He heard, making him flinch and cringe in anger. Oh man. He knew exactly was calling for him. He turned around, not bothering to hide his annoyance. Sure enough, Lilia was coming up to him, and she did not look happy in the slightest. "What happened?" She demanded. "Was all that training for nothing? Did you not learn anything?" She scolded.

"That isn't true." Yuri grumbled. He had the nerve to tell her that maybe she was just a crappy teacher. But he had to bite his tongue to stop himself from saying such a thing.

"Your form was absolutely abysmal! How could you be so sloppy?" Lilia told him, folding his arms across her chest. She reminded him greatly of a headmaster berating a student. But much much worse. "If you're going to act in such a way, then what's the point young man? If you're going to quit, then why don't I just quit on you hm?" Yuri balled his fingers up into fists as he chewed on his lip.

"It's not like I didn't try or anything. "He murmured, his blue eyes facing the ground. He felt her long and pointed fingers reach down and grasp his chin before pulling his head up so that they met each other's eyes.

"Face me when you are speaking." She scolded. "And don't mumble. I can't hear a thing you're saying when you do that. Now speak up." It took everything in Yuri's power not to scream in anger.

"I did my best." He said, raising his voice to a more audible level. "I did everything that you told me to do. It's not my fault." He shook his head a bit as he took a step back to get out of her grasp. He had no patience to deal with her right now. So he had to stop himself from saying anything that he might regret. He just wanted to go home. He was tired, annoyed, and sore. The last place he wanted to be was here with the old bat and get yelled at like this.

"Well then whose fault is it?" Lilia asked, her position changing so that her fists rested on her hips. He could hear a snicker or two and found his cheeks burning red from the shame. He instinctively turned his eyes back to the ground and bowed his head, avoiding her disapproving glare.

"Yuri! _Vstavay!_ My eyes are up here!" She reminded him, snapping her fingers in front of his bowed head. But he did not look up. Lilia scoffed and placed her hand back on her hip in frustration. "Just look at this! Not only has he forgotten how to skate. He has forgotten how to talk! Yuri you _durachit,_ look up here!" Her insult was the last straw. When she put a hand on his shoulder, he swatted it away with tremendous force. He couldn't put up with her any longer.

"Don't you touch me hag!" He yelled, getting the attention of the others. "It's not my fault you can't teach! Now leave me alone!" He said. He turned on his heel, not able to bring himself to look at her face, and began to storm away.

"Yuri! You get back here this instant! I will tolerate you behaving in such a way, get over here!" Lilia shrieked after him. But he ignored her, as tears of frustration began to pool in his eyes. He scrubbed them away as quickly as he could before storming out of the hall, and then out of the building. He stared up. The sky had grown rather dark. He sighed heavily and began to walk down the stairs that led to the building, and then towards his temporary home.

He had come back to Japan with Lilia for the competition. This was only the first part. And he likely didn't make it to the second part due to his low score. Why would he have? He was awful.

For the time being, he was lodging with Katsuki and Nikiforov, since he didn't want to stay in a hotel with Lilia. Yuuri had definitely been hesitant at letting him stay, but Yuri really didn't have much of a choice. He had only expected to stay for a week, but the competition had been moved to a later date after one of the judges called out suddenly and they had to search for a new one. So they had been together for that long. During that time, Yuuri had become a bit more tolerable to him. They had even started a..well a friendship wasn't the right word. It was a bit more or a mutual understanding. They didn't talk too often to one another. The only time they really did speak, was when Yuri was feeling troubled and needed some...little-space.

Yuuri had discovered his secret relaxation method about a week and a half after he had moved in. And he had been surprisingly accepting. He didn't make fun of him, nor did he tell Victor. Instead, he offered to help him out a bit when he got into such a state. At first, Yuri had outright refused. But with time, he decided to just let the chips fall where they may and just see how things went from there. So far...he didn't really have any complaints.

The distance between the rink and Yuuri's home wasn't too far thankfully, so he didn't have too far to go. Walking up the path, he could already smell the welcoming scent that always wafted from the house. It had become rather comforting to him, so he was always able to relax when he came in. But not today. His shoulders and lips were awfully stiff when he entered the house. "Welcome back!" He heard called from the kitchen. Yuuri's mother no doubt, busying herself in the kitchen. He didn't say anything in return. Instead, he walked towards the dining room. Hopefully something had been set out for him for when he got home.

When he entered the dining room, which was currently devoid of customers, he found not only a big bowl of katsudon waiting for him, but an eager Yuuri as well sitting on the other end of the table, closest to the television. He curled his upper lip into a sneer before entering the room. Yuuri was quickly alerted by his presence when he slumped down at the table.

"Oh hey!" He greeted. "How did everything go?" Yuuri was careful not to speak too much to the younger male. But he was genuinely curious. Yuri had been training so hard and was so confident in himself. He hadn't stopped talking about it. So it was a little concerning that he hadn't said anything about it first. But Yuuri assumed he was just tired.

"Fine." Yuri answered. A safe answer. He was rather relieved that Yuuri hadn't looked for the scores himself or anything.

"And what place did you get?" He asked. Yuri didn't answer right away, instead choosing to curl his lips in even farther. He had been hoping that he wouldn't ask that. He didn't say anything, and picked up the chopsticks so he could eat. Yuuri raised an eyebrow. Why wasn't he saying anything. Uh oh..did he not get a good score?

"Where's Victor?" Yuri asked, changing the subject.

"Oh! He was feeling a little under the weather, so he went to bed early." Yuuri answered, only getting a nod in return. Hmm. He didn't want to let the matter drop. But maybe it was better that he asked him another time. Yuri didn't seem to be in the mood to talk right now. So instead, he picked up the remote and switched on the television. He would try again some other time.

 _My my! What a competition tonight huh?_

Yuri stiffened up at the sound of the newscaster's voice. He wasn't speaking about HIS competition was he? He slowly raised his eyes to take a look at the screen, and he felt his heart drop to his stomach. There on the screen, was the displayed score. And there, right on the bottom, was his name.

 _Yuri Plisetsky_

His mouth fell agape in shock over seeing his name there. Of course he already knew what the scores were. But it still felt like a big punch in the gut to see it again. The sticks nearly broke in his fingers as his hands shook. And to add insult to injury, they began to show a highlight reel, which included his sloppy footing and his big fall right in the middle. It hadn't even been a very graceful tumble either. He hadn't misstepped during a jump or anything of the sort. No, he had lost his footing and his feet slipped out from under him, causing him to land flat on his behind. He had thrown his arms out and his legs had jerked about as he tried to find his balance before he fell and slid across the ice and into the wall. It was so humiliating..

" _Turn it off!"_ Yuri demanded before he knew it. He flung his chopsticks at the television in anger. Yuuri jumped and quickly switched the television off before they could see anymore of it. After that, all that could be heard was Yuri's ragged breathing. Yuuri turned around to face Yuri and was careful with his next words. He knew first-hand just how mortifying it could be to get into such a position. He didn't want Yuri to feel so bad over an accident.

"Hey, that wasn't so bad." He insisted. "It could have been a lot worse right? No need to be embarrassed." As he spoke, he reached across the table to touch Yuri's hand. But his hand was quickly pushed away.

"I'm not embarrassed!" He yelled. Ooh this was the last thing he had wanted to happen. He didn't want Yuuri to see. He didn't want anyone to know. He had just wanted to forget! But of course stupid Katsuki had to see. He just wanted to break something. He scowled and grabbed the bowl of katsudon he had been eating, and shoved it across the table. "And I don't want to eat this crap either!"

Yuuri quickly managed to grab the sliding bowl before it slid off of the table and then carefully pushed it to the side and out of reach. "H-hey! Calm down!"

"I will not!" Yuri stood up, his hands balled into fists of frustration. "Whatever! I'm going to bed!" He said. He blew his long bangs out of the way before storming from the dining room and slamming the door behind him. Yuuri was tempted to call after him, but went against it, knowing that he wouldn't be minded anyhow. So for now, he just silently mopped up the juice from the bowl that had been spilled in Yuri's rage. What was he going to do now? He couldn't just let him go to bed angry. Besides, he couldn't help but feel a bit responsible for trying to reason with him when he was so angry. He had to do something.

He gave him a few minutes before heading to the kitchen. He gathered a few things he would need: some tea, water, a damp cloth, and his own welcoming arms. He walked down the hall, quickly checked on Victor, and then entered Yuri's room. As he had expected, he hadn't gone to sleep. Instead, he was sitting up in the dark, his phone in his hands, and scrolling. He was grumbling softly as well, and Yuuri could already tell that he was going over the competition results once again. Yuuri shook his head. This stress wasn't good for him at all. He knew what Yuri needed more then anything right now: some relaxation and (If he would allow it) some little space.

Yuri glanced up at the older male and grit his teeth. "Get lost!" He scolded, tossing a pillow at him. Yuuri yelped, just barely able to avoid it. Geez. This might be rather difficult. He sighed and approached him, letting the light stay off. He set the tray on the nightstand and handed Yuri the water.

"Here. Drink this."

"Don't want it." Yuri huffed a bit at his stubbornness and decided to do something a bit daring. He came closer and gently pulled the phone from between his fingers.

"Hey! What the-?!"

"Here." Once again, he was given the water. Yuri growled and snatched the glass from his hands. As he gulped it down, Yuuri picked up the damp cloth and began to pat Yuri's forehead. Sweat was pooling there and running down to his neck. He was more exhausted than he had realized and was sweating up a storm. Once the glass was empty, it was replaced with the cup of tea. The water was to hydrate him. The tea was to calm him down. Then, Yuuri say by his side, and he didn't say a word. He knew that talking was the last thing Yuri wanted to do right now. So he wasn't going to make him. He just sat down, and waited. Yuri could shoo him out if he wanted to.

He began to sip at the tea, as it was too hot to gulp right down. The tea was warm, and gave off a very tiring fragrance. It was definitely helping a bit. He glanced at Katsuki. He wasn't looking at him. Instead, he had his eyes on his hands, which were folded patiently in his lap. That was good. He didn't want to be stared at. The two males sat in silence for the time being, each waiting for the other to say something.

"Do you want to talk about what happened?" Yuuri asked him. He was answered with a shake of the head. "Alright then." Well this was definitely a step in the right direction. His question hadn't been ignored, or given a harsh response. He just had to give it a little more time. Once again, the two were left in silence.

Yuri let his fingers rub gently against the tea cup, feeling just a bit better than he had before. He was definitely much calmer. But now that the rage was dying down, depression and fatigue were starting to kick in. He glanced up at Yuuri for a moment, almost wanting to say something. But he didn't. Physical touch was all it would take to get his message across.

With a little sigh, he leaned over, his head resting on Yuuri's shoulder. Yuuri didn't draw any attention to it, not wanting to scare him away. Instead, he slowly reached over and placed his arm around Yuri's shoulder, making sure not to hold him tight so that he could worm away if he wanted to.

"I lost."

"I saw that."

"I fell."

"Saw that too."

"And Lillia was a big jerk."

"I'll bet." He paused, making sure that Yuri was done talking before he took a turn to speak as well. "It's alright. We can't win them all can we?"

"Well I know that." Yuri grumbled back, bringing his knees up a bit so that they were at his chest, and he wrapped his arms around his knees. His body weight was all pressed against Yuuri, but he didn't mind. "But..this isn't fair. I've been training for days and, and-"

"Ssh." Yuuri interrupted when he heard Yuri's voice begin to rise. "I know you did. I saw you. But sometimes, things just don't go the way we want them to do they?" No response. Just a sigh. "Are you tired?"

"Yea."

"I thought so." He ran his fingers through Yuri's hair gently. "How about you get some rest hmm? You can have your dinner once you wake up. Would you like that?"

"I guess so." Yuri sat up now in an upright position. Yuuri took the tea cup from him and set it on the nightstand. Then he pulled back the blanket so that he could crawl under the covers. He didn't bother to put on pajamas this time. He knew that Yuri would be in no mood to cooperate right now anyhow. Once he was in the bed, Yuuri tucked him in, and instead of leaving, sat right on the edge of the bed. He ran his fingers through Yuri's, soothing the angry boy. He reached down under the bed with his other hand and hunted around for a bit. When his fingers brushed against the fuzzy item he had been searching for, he pulled it out. Yuri's stuffed tiger had been hiding there. Yuri didn't often pull it out and usually kept it under the bed. But sometimes, when he was upset, Yuuri had caught him holding the prized animal. He lifted up the covers a bit and tucked it into bed with Yuri. Almost automatically, Yuri wrapped his arms around the stuffed tiger and held it close.

Yuuri smiled just a bit, which wasn't too visible in the darkness. He hummed softly, continuing to run his finger's through his thin, silvery-blonde hair. Then, in a soft voice, he began to sing.

 _Beautiful dreamer, wake onto me_

 _Starlight and dewdrops are waiting for thee_

 _Sounds of the rude world, heard in the day_

 _Lulled by the moonlight have all passed away_

 _Gone are the cares of life's busy throng_

 _Beautiful dreamer awake onto me_

 _Beautiful dreamer_

 _Awake onto me_

He repeated the short song a few times until he could hear the teen's breathing slow a bit and soon become a steady pattern. He had finally fallen asleep. Yuuri very slowly stood up, and then he crept out the door. He closed the door very quietly behind him with a satisfied sigh. The poor boy really pushed himself too hard. Perhaps someday he would learn to slow down. But until then, he needed to do the best he could to gain more confidence. Yuuri smiled and walked down the hall.

He was going to try his hand at making a special new dish for Yuri for when he woke up~


End file.
